Chuggaaconroy
Chuggaaconroy (Real Name is Emile Rosales-Birou) is an LPer, quite possibly one of the most famous LPers of all time, mainly because of his high quality audio and videos. He was born on April 8th 1990. His current account, chuggaaconroy, was created on July 26th, 2006, although he did not begin his first LP (Let's Play) until March 26th, 2008, when he began EarthBound, and he has currently done 21 LP's since 2008. He is also one of the three LPers of The Runaway Guys. Let's Play's Click for Playlists 'Completed' *#1 Earthbound (SNES/GBA) Marth 26th, 2008 - June 10th, 2008 (99 episodes) *#2 Mother (Famicom/GBA - Japan only) June 13th, 2008 - July 27th, 2008 (March 30th, 2011) (37 episodes) *#3 Paper Mario (N64/Wii) August 1st, 2008 - September 23rd, 2008 (85 episodes) *#4 Super Mario RPG (SNES/Wii) September 25th, 2008 - November 25th, 2008 (61 episodes) *#5 Mother 3 (GBA - Japan only) October 17th, 2008 - Feburary 17th, 2009 (108 episodes) *#6 Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door (GCN) Feburary 27th, 2009 - May 25th, 2009 (86 episodes) *#7 Pokémon FireRed & LeafGreen (GBA) June 1st, 2009 - November 24th, 2009 (62 episodes) *#8 Super Mario Sunshine (GCN) August 9th, 2009 - October 29th, 2009 (37 episodes) *#9 The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (GCN) December 1st, 2009 - Feburary 23rd, 2010 (75 episodes) *#10 Pokémon Crystal (GBC) March 13th, 2010 - July 5th, 2010 (64 episodes) *#11 Super Luigi Galaxy (Wii) August 6th, 2010 - October 30th, 2010 (44 episodes) *#12 Pikmin (GCN/Wii) August 22nd, 2010 - October 20th, 2010 (18 episodes) *#13 Okami (PS2/Wii/PS3) December 14th, 2010 - May 22nd, 2011 (76 episodes) *#14 Luigi's Mansion (GCN) May 29th, 2011 - August 3rd, 2011 (17 episodes) *#15 Pikmin 2 (GCN/Wii) May 30th, 2011 - September 4th, 2011 (50 episodes) *#16 The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask(N64/GCN/Wii) September 30th, 2011 - December 5th, 2011 (55 episodes) *#17 Pokémon Emerald (GBA) January 5th, 2012 - March 30th, 2012 (65 episodes) *#18 Super Paper Mario (Wii) April 26th, 2012 - July 15th, 2012 (59 episodes) *#19 Okamiden (DS) August 9th, 2012 - November 5th, 2012 (70 episodes) *#20 Kirby's Epic Yarn (Wii) November 30th, 2012 - December 24th 2012 (27 Episodes) *#21 Pokémon Colosseum (GCN) January 8th, 2013 - April 5th, 2013 (45 Episodes) 'CURRENT' *#22 The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (GB/GBC/3DS) April 21st, 2013 - present * #23 Super Mario 64 DS (DS) April 23rd, 2013 - present Catchphrases/Moments "PICKLE FISH LIPSSS" (Paper Mario) "IMA FIREN MY NOSE LAZAA!!!" (Pokemon Emerald) "Steve, you're a freakin' trooper! You were staying there, sacrificing your life, into the hours of the night, to carry back a rotting corpse of a fire-breathing pig." (Pikmin) "Nintendo Logic" (Mostly Super Mario Sunshine) The Epic NO - Probably Chugga's most popular line in his history, in which Chugga emits a loud, irritated and usually short "No" at the game, usually happens whenever there is a Yes/No choice in the game, and Chugga wants to choose "No". ( Every series) "Whatever" (Super Mario Sunshine, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) "What do you mean I did badly on time!" (Okami) "Doh! Freaking pizzas!" (Super Mario Sunshine) "Jazz is like jello pudding!" in Bill Cosby voice (Paper Mario) "SLAVINATOR!" (Pokemon Emerald) "OH MY GOD!" when he founds a Shiny Koffing (Pokemon Crystal) "Oh, WOAH!!!" (Most series including Kirby's Epic Yarn) "OHHHH! A PHANPY!! As soon as cut the video, I FOUND A PHANPY!" (Pokemon Crystal) "FOR THE LOVE... OF HILARY DUFF... ON A STICK!!" (Mother 3) "WHY WON'T YOU LET ME SCREW YOU, WALLY?!" (Pokemon Emerald) "....And my puns are not that boring, Kirby!" (Kirby's Epic Yarn) "BILLY" (Super Paper Mario) "Bowser's arms!" (Super Paper Mario) GAAAME!!! (Mostly every series) "Dorkey!" (Super Paper Mario) "I JUST HAD TO OPEN MY MOUTH!" (Pikmin 2) "Don't tongue my purples!" (Pikmin 2) WHERE ARE YOU AT?! (Mostly ever series) MIYAMOTOOOOOOO! (Every game where Miyamoto is invovled) "EXCUSE ME!" (Used in most LPs including Kirby's Epic Yarn) "DOH I MISSED!" (Every LP since Okami) "The train is late!" (Kirby's Epic Yarn) "BESTIALITY!" (Paper Mario, Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door, The Legend of Zelda Wind Waker) "OH MY GOD HE IS BALD!!" (Kirby's Epic Yarn) "SO HAPPY" (NintendoCapriSun catchphrase, Kirby's Epic Yarn) "YOU GOT A CRYSTAL STAR!!" (Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door, Kirby's Epic Yarn) "OVER 9000!" (Super Mario RPG, Super Mario Sunshine, Kirby's Epic Yarn) "Spaghettification!" (Super Luigi Galaxy) "He has a thing for chests........." (Okami) "Bro-balls!" ( Pokemon Emerald) "You/I got the thiiiiiiiiiing!" (The Legend of Zelda Wind Waker) "THIS IS BURGER KING!" (The Legend of Zelda Wind Waker) "Art direction!" (Okami, Okamiden, Kirby's Epic Yarn) "WHY IS THIS GAME SUCH A JERK?!" (Pikmin 2) "KIRBY!" (Super Mario RPG, Kirby's Epic Yarn) "Cuteness never looked so badass!" (The Legend of Zelda Wind Waker, Okamiden) "Luigi was gripping on to some sort of...tall, long thing." (Super Luigi Galaxy) "Moskau, Moskau, I-don't-know-the-frickin'-words, I-don't-know-the-frickin'-words, ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! HEY! (The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask) "Swimming controls!" (The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask, Kirby's Epic Yarn) "I don't condone screwing nature."(Kirby's Epic Yarn) "It doesn't affect Misdreavus..." (Pokémon Colosseum, counter for the number of times the A.I. uses a move Misdreavus is immune to) "OH MY GOD, YOUR FEET ARE HUGE!" (Commenting on the fact that all character models in Colosseum have abnormally large feet) "It's that thing. The thing with the stuff and the thing from the thing." (Pokemon Crystal) Category:Catchphrases Category:List of Let's Players